Conventionally, there are games that allow a user to operate a handheld device and shoot an object (throwing star) within a game space displayed on a display device that is separate from the handheld device.
In such conventional games, there has been a problem where although the user playing the game (i.e., the user operating the handheld device) can enjoy the game, another user cannot participate in the game and can only see a game screen displayed on the display device.
Thus, there have been demands to provide a game system, a game processing method, a game apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium allowing another user to participate in a game that is being played by a certain user.
For example, the above described objective can be achieved by the following configurational examples.
A first configurational example is a game system including at least a game apparatus and a first operation device. The first operation device includes a first operation section and a first display section, and is configured to transmit first operation data based on an operation performed on the first operation section. The game apparatus includes: a game processor configured to control a first operation subject in a virtual space and conduct a game process, based on at least the first operation data; a first image generation section configured to generate a first game image that is to be displayed on the first display section, based on the game process; and a second image generation section configured to, based on the game process, generate a second game image that is to be displayed on a second display section that is separate from the first operation device. The game apparatus is operable to additionally acquire second operation data from a second operation device. The game processor is further configured to, during the game process and when the second operation data is acquired, control a position of a second operation subject included in the second game image based on the second operation data, and conduct a predetermined process on a predetermined object that is in the virtual space and that is different from the first operation subject, based on the position of the second operation subject.
The second image generation section may be configured to generate, as the second game image, a game image that is different from the first game image.
The first image generation section may be configured to generate, as the first game image, an image that is a view of the virtual space from a first viewpoint; and the second image generation section may be configured to generate, as the second game image, an image that is a view of the virtual space from a second viewpoint that is different from the first viewpoint.
The first image generation section may be configured to generate the first game image that includes the first operation subject.
The second operation subject may be a cursor.
The predetermined object may be an item object. The game processor may be further configured to conduct an item acquiring process of acquiring the item object corresponding to the position of the second operation subject based on the second operation data, and change a predetermined parameter regarding the first operation subject based on the acquired item object.
The game processor may be further configured to move or remove the predetermined object corresponding to the position of the second operation subject, based on the second operation data.
The predetermined object may be an obstacle object that obstructs advance of the first operation subject.
The game processor may be configured to halt the predetermined object corresponding to the position of the second operation subject, based on the second operation data.
A user operating the second operation device may be allowed to assist a game played by a user operating the first operation device, by operating the second operation device and causing the game processor to conduct the predetermined process on the predetermined object.
A user operating the second operation device may be allowed to obstruct a game played by a user operating the first operation device, by operating the second operation device and causing the game processor to conduct the predetermined process on the predetermined object.
A second configurational example is a game processing method of a game system including at least a game apparatus and a first operation device. The first operation device includes a first operation section and a first display section, and is configured to transmit first operation data based on an operation performed on the first operation section. The game processing method includes: controlling a first operation subject in a virtual space and conducting a game process, by a game processor of the game apparatus and based on at least the first operation data; generating a first game image that is to be displayed on the first display section, by a first image generation section the game apparatus and based on the game process; and generating, by a second image generation section of the game apparatus and based on the game process, a second game image that is to be displayed on a second display section that is separate from the first operation device. The game apparatus is operable to additionally acquire second operation data from a second operation device. The game processor is further configured to, during the game process and when the second operation data is acquired, control a position of a second operation subject included in the second game image based on the second operation data, and conduct a predetermined process on a predetermined object that is in the virtual space and that is different from the first operation subject, based on the position of the second operation subject.
A third configurational example is a game apparatus used in a game system including at least the game apparatus and a first operation device. The first operation device includes a first operation section and a first display section, and is configured to transmit first operation data based on an operation performed on the first operation section. The game apparatus includes: a game processor configured to control a first operation subject in a virtual space and conduct a game process, based on at least the first operation data; a first image generation section configured to generate a first game image that is to be displayed on the first display section, based on the game process; and a second image generation section configured to, based on the game process, generate a second game image that is to be displayed on a second display section that is separate from the first operation device. The game apparatus is operable to additionally acquire second operation data from a second operation device. The game processor is further configured to, during the game process and when the second operation data is acquired, control a position of a second operation subject included in the second game image based on the second operation data, and conduct a predetermined process on a predetermined object that is in the virtual space and that is different from the first operation subject, based on the position of the second operation subject.
A fourth configurational example is a computer-readable storage medium, having stored thereon a game program executed by a computer of a game apparatus of a game system including at least the game apparatus and a first operation device. The first operation device includes a first operation section and a first display section, and is configured to transmit first operation data based on an operation performed on the first operation section. The game program causes the computer to function as: a game processor configured to control a first operation subject in a virtual space and conduct a game process, based on at least the first operation data; a first image generation section configured to generate a first game image that is to be displayed on the first display section, based on the game process; and a second image generation section configured to, based on the game process, generate a second game image that is to be displayed on a second display section that is separate from the first operation device. The game apparatus is operable to additionally acquire second operation data from a second operation device. The game processor is further configured to, during the game process and when the second operation data is acquired, control a position of a second operation subject included in the second game image based on the second operation data, and conduct a predetermined process on a predetermined object that is in the virtual space and that is different from the first operation subject, based on the position of the second operation subject.
It should be noted that, the above described game program may be stored on any computer-readable storage medium (e.g., flexible disks, hard disks, optical discs, magneto-optical discs, CD-ROMs, CD-Rs, magnetic tapes, semiconductor memory cards, ROMs, RAMs, etc.).
The present technology allows another user to participate in a game that is being played by a certain user. In particular, it is possible to assist the progress of a game played by a player. On the other hand, it is also possible to obstruct the progress. In addition, since there would be cases where an action intended to assist a player will actually be obstructive, communication among players is stimulated, and a game that is supposed to be advanced by a single person can now be enjoyed by multiple people.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present technology will become more apparent from the following detailed descriptions when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.